Rhythm of the Beat
by Little Bellflower
Summary: The Host Club meet an interesting character. Enough said. Kyoya/OC
1. M e A s U r E 1: Haruhi's Friend

**A/N: This is my first Ouran High School Host Club (WOW! That's a mouthful to say!) fanfic on this site. I have another one that will be coming out after this one is done first. Although, I should really focus on my other fanfics! XD Gah! Well, anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way. I wish I did though T_T. **

* * *

**Rhythm of the Beat **

_//__Music and rhythm find their way into the secret places of the soul__//_

* * *

_M e A s U r E 1: Haruhi's Friend_

Haruhi took a good look around the room. And as usual, the Host Club was preparing for another day of entertaining young ladies who happened to have too much time on their hands. Today's theme was a fairy tale theme, and so, the hosts were dressed in knight costumes except for Tamaki who assumed his role as a prince. Haruhi had refused to wear the princess costume that the twins had prepared for her. She didn't want to play the role of the typical princess in distress that appeared in fairy tales. Tamaki had proceeded to give a speech to her about how every girl was a princess waiting for her prince to come for her and yada…yada…yada. She decided to tune him out and stare out blankly around the room. On the inside, she was beaming with excitement. Her friend Jin had called her up the day before and invited her over for dinner right after her club activities were done. It had been awhile since she had seen Jin. She was really looking forward to it. A small blonde who held a pink bunny noticed her blank staring and walked up to her.

"Hey Haru-chan?" asked Hani. Haruhi snapped out of her daze and looked down at him with a smile.

"What is it Hani-senpai?" she asked.

"You seem kind of…spaced out. What's wrong?"

Tamaki suddenly froze and rushed straight up to her. "Dearest daughter, are you not feeling well?! What is it?? Did those devil twins try something funny?"

"Hey!" came a unision retort.

"Yes. You do seem rather distracted." said the Shadow King.

"Ah." said the tall young man of oh-so-very-little words.

Haruhi looked at them for awhile before replying. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that I have to be somewhere later."

The rest of the Host Club blinked…and blinked…and blinked.

"Oh." Was all that was said by the group before they blinked…and blinked…and blinked…again.

"Is it…somewhere important?" asked the twins.

"Where are you going Haru-chan?"

"Well…an old friend of mine invited me over to her house…"

"Oh…"

The bunch continued what they had been previously doing nonchalantlybefore Tamaki and the twins froze like statues.

"**Her** house??!!!" they shouted in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a friend who was a girl??" Hikaru asked. Haruhi shrugged.

"Ah! My child! So you do have a young lady friend to help bring out the feminine side of you!" exclaimed the prince as he imagined Haruhi and her friend frolic around in a field of flowers giggling like innocent children.

"Oooohh! Can we meet her Haru-chan!!"

"Hm."

"Excellent idea Hani-senpai!!"

"We want to see her too!"

"Hmm…interesting…-scribble,scribble-…"

Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's settled then, men, we shall escort Haruhi to meet this young lady!"

"Oh…joy." Haruhi replied with sarcasm.

---

After club activities, the Host Club was now heading on to meet this 'lady' friend of Haruhi. Tamaki was excited and could hardly contain all that bubbly-bubbliness of excitement. The excitement was too much and he began to wiggle unrestlessly. Meanwhile, the rest stayed cool-headed unlike a certain princely type. Kyoya tapped away who knows what onto his laptop while Hani talked to Usa-chan about Haruhi's friend(Mori just watched silently at the interaction)...and the twins questioned Haruhi about this 'friend' Haruhi had not told them about.

"You didn't tell us what her name was." stated both twins.

"Jin Musume." Kyoya answered. Haruhi stared at him in schock.

"How did you know that?!"

"I have my ways."

"Jin? That's a weird name for a girl." said one twin.

"Yeah…isn't that a guy's name?" the other asked.

"Does it matter? It suits her." Haruhi said.

"How so?" asked both twins at the same time.

"Is she nice?" asked Hani with that oh-so-cute look.

"…yeah."

Tamaki jumped around inside the limo. "This is so exciting!! Another commoner to meet!"

"She's not too poor…is she Haruhi?"

'_Damn rich bastards.'_

"Actually, her family owns a small mechanical repair shop." Kyoya said. The twins 'ohed' in a not-really-caring manner and looked out the window losing interest in the topic already.

"That's interesting. Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

A moment of silence ensued before the ecstatic Tamaki burst it.

"Are we there yet?? Are we? Are we???"

"-Sigh-…no senpai…not yet."

"…how about now?"

"…-groans-..."

---

The limo pulled up next to a car repair shop called Musume Repair. It looked like a very nice shop with large space to work in. Other small shops surrounded it and so it seemed obvious that people would be out...well...out shopping. And so, as Haruhi and the rest came out of the nice expensive looking limo, onlooking bystanders could only whisper among themselves.

"Oohh! What handsome young men!"

"Are they here for a movie or something?"

"Is that a limo? Oh, my!"

Inside the repair shop, a young man with brown eyes and dark black spiked up hair stopped his work on the car before him and stared in awe at the strangers and stepped closer to get a good look at them. One of the strangers looked very familiar to him.

"Haruhi??" He asked unsure whether or not he had made an identity mistake since the group were all wearing some type of boy uniform.

Haruhi looked up and smiled brightly. "Hiroyuki-san!"

The young man smiled and ran up to her and picked her up leaving Tamaki and the twins in distress. "Whoa! You look different. Why'd ya cut your hair?"

"I had to get the gum out somehow."

"Haha…"

"Where's Jin?"

Hiroyuki put her down and turned his head slightly, "JIN!! Haruhi's here!!"

Loud banging was heard from the inside of the large opened garage. BANG! "Oh, shit! WHAT??!!!"

"I SAID…HARUHI"S HERE!!"

The Host club cringed at the loudness of his voice and heard more banging from the inside of the shop. A trail of dust could be seen and then...whoosh! Haruhi was tackled to the ground by someone.

"GAH!! Haruhi!!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Haruhi!! Haruhi!! It's been so long! You're always too busy with school stuff and other stuff I don't know about that I hardly ever see you!! DDUUUUDDDEEEE!! I missed you!!"

Haruhi stood up with swirls in her eyes and was wobbling. "…same…here…"

The girl who had tackled Haruhi stood up and smiled. She then noticed there were others present and turned her body to face them. The Host Club stared blankly at the girl before them. She looked...different. The girl wore beige cargo pants with the ends of the pants tucked into a pair of large black boots. She also wore a black tank top over a brown tank top with some dog tags dangling from her neck. Her long jet black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her hazel eyes could barely be seen through the bangs that almost covered them. Her hands were dirtied with grease and even a small smudge of black car oil was stuck onto her cheek. She had a more feminine physique than Haruhi and apparently, wasn't as feminine as they thought she would be. Surprise, surprise!

"Who the hell are these guys?" she asked. Haruhi sighed as the Host Club stared in shock at the unlady like friend of Haruhi's. Jin glared at the young men. Oh, boy! And thus, another adventure with this crazy bunch was about to begin.

---

**A/N: Well! There's the first chapter! I can't promise you fast updates since I have a lot on my plate but I can promise you that I will definitely finish this story! So, review if you like! It's a nice gesture! ^_^**


	2. M e A s U r E 2: Tough Chick

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! YAY! Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors I might have made. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

_M e A s U r E 2: Tough Chick_

Tamaki was the first to introduce himself to Haruhi's…uh…nice friend. He held out his hand to the girl and brought out a rose from out of nowhere. "It is a pleasure to meet you princess…" he took her hand in his before stating his name. " My name is Tamaki Suoh…and--"

He didn't get the chance to finish his dramatic and lovable introduction since he was flipped over onto his back by the girl before him.

-Slience-

The Host Club stood there with their mouths wide open in shock…well…except for Mori and Kyoya who held blank expressions…and Haruhi, along with Hiroyuki, who apparently saw the whole thing coming.

"Tama-chan!!" yelled Hani as he climbed off of Mori's shoulder and knelt down to see if Tamaki was still conscious.

"My lord!" both Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed. Jin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and looked at Haruhi.

"Sorry. I don't like it when guys get too close to me in a flirtatious manner."

The twins howled with laughter. "Hahahaha…you hear that? She just called our lord a flirt!"

Haruhi sighed as she stared at Tamaki who was laid sprawled on the ground as if he was a spider that had been stepped on. The rest of the Host Club, Jin, and Hiroyuki stared as Hani poked Tamaki continuously until Mori picked up the little blonde and backed away slowly from the other blonde.

-Another moment of silence-

Jin kicked Tamaki softly on the side to see if he was still alive.

"…ooowww…"

Yup. He was still breathing. Jin swiftly picked him up from his collar and watched in amusement as he swayed from left to right.

"Wow!! Jin-chan! You're a very strong girl!" said Hani. Jin looked at the blonde bundle that perched on Mori's shoulder and raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Thanks…um…and you are??"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka…but you can call me Hani!" he then motioned a hand to Mori. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka…but everyone calls him Mori! Oh! And this is Usa-chan!" He held up his pink bunny and smiled sweetly.

Jin gave them a short smile before the twins appeared in front of her with linked arms. " I'm Hikaru Hitachiin…" said the one on the right.

"…and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." The other said.

"Hmm…twins…that's down…so you two must have that whole freaky twin thing going on…right?"

Both guys raised an eyebrow and tilted their heads in the same direction…at the same time…and said(at the same time…again) "What freaky…twin…thing?"

Jin turned her attention the last guy of the group…the Shadow King. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and held out his hand. "Kyoya Ootori."

Jin stared at his hand unsure if this guy would do the same 'kind' gesture his blonde friend (who was still wobbling around in circles in the background) had done. After a couple of seconds, she shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too. And since your little blonde friend seemed to know my name, I'm assuming there's no need to introduce myself."

"You assumed right."

"Heh."

"…-cough,cough-…ahem?" interrupted an overprotective Hiroyuki. Jin had an irk mark in the back of her as she released Kyoya's hand. She gave Hiroyuki a glare and put him in a headlock to give him a noogie. "He-hey! Dude! You're messing up my hair!"

Jin laughed at his torture while Haruhi and the Host Club all sweatdropped. "…hahaha…how does that feel? Huh? Ya little punk! That's what you get for putting that yellow boa in my bed last night!"

"Oh, come on! I thought it was funny and so did Toya and Shuusuke…even dad was laughing."

"-Mockingly-Hahaha…well…I wasn't laughing."

Jin continued to torture the poor boy until she noticed the stares she was receiving. She stopped the torture and cleared her throat before saying, "Please…come inside and make yourselves at home."

Before taking them inside Jin turned to apologize to Tamaki who was now sulking in a corner growing…mushrooms? "You okay there blondie? Sorry that I flipped you over my shoulder."

Tamaki stood up instantly and smiled brightly with sparkling eyes. "You're not going to hurt me again?"

"Heh…as long as you don't touch me again."

Tamaki stared at her with large sad eyes.

"Stop bothering her senpai." Haruhi said in a casual tone. Tamaki looked at Haruhi with the same sad eyes before going back into his corner of woe.

"Haruhi…you have weird friends."

"…-sighs-…'weird' is a nice way of putting it. And besides, you're one to talk."

Jin put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and laughed loudly. "-Sighs- I missed you're blunt and funny statements."

Haruhi smiled and laughed a bit. "Gee…thanks."

"Well…come on inside! All of you…." Hiroyuki said in a hoarse voice as he gestured a hand to the shop.

Jin and Hiroyuki led them inside the shop to the side of the garage where a small apartment fit for a family stood in place. They led the group into the living room which had five bean chairs (each one a different color) instead of a nice comfy couch. There was a small table in the middle and a medium sized TV attached to a gaming system, along with its video games scattered across the floor, in front of it. It wasn't as neat and tidy as Haruhi's apartment was. It was a bit messy. Bags of potato chips and candy laid on top of the small table. Soda cans and water bottles were scattered about the room. Well, on the bright side, it seemed like a nice place to live…well…at least Haruhi saw it that way.

"Wow. It's smaller than Haruhi's apartment." whispered Hikaru to Kaoru.

"I guess they can't afford maids either." He responded back in a whisper. Haruhi sent a glare their way.

"Be nice."

They just gave her a shrug and took their seats on the orange bean bag together. The rest followed suit while Jin left into the kitchen and came out with a large black plastic bag. She held out the bag while Hiroyuki poured the trash in it.

"Sorry about the mess. We didn't have time to clean up since I was busy with school and helping out my brothers at the shop." Jin said as she helped Hiroyuki pick up the various cans and bottles on the floor.

"Brothers?" asked a curious Hani. Jin nodded and gave the little guy a smile.

"Yeah…I have three older brothers…Hiroyuki, Shuusuke, and Toya. We all help my dad run the shop. Shuusuke and Toya both left awhile ago to their other part time jobs. And dad is out of town so I had to help out Hiroyuki run the business right after school."

"So, you're the youngest?" asked Tamaki. Jin nodded again. "Where's your mother?"

There was a pause and a small sad smile made its way onto Jin's face. "She's not here."

"She passed away when Jin was five." answered Hiroyuki. The Host Club stayed silent for a moment and stared at Jin.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tamaki solemnly said. Jin gave him a goofy grin in order to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that hung over them.

"It's okay. You were just asking 'cause you didn't know. Um…so tell me, how did Haruhi end up with a bunch of pretty boys like yourselves?"

The room suddenly got cold and a sign that said 'Pretty Boys' appeared out of nowhere pointed towards the Host Club. Haruhi shook her head and sighed loudly.

"You see princess…"

"Hehehe…don't call me princess."

Tamaki sweatdropped and continued to explain, "Jin-san, to begin, we are the Host Club of Ouran."

Jin and Hiroyuki stopped their cleaning and glanced at one another before bursting out with laughter.

"Hahahaha…Host…hahahaha…Club? Hahahaha!" Hiroyuki questioned in broken words. He was on the floor laughing loudly along with Jin.

"Are…hahahahaha…you…hahahahaha…serious?" Jin asked. Haruhi gave her blank stare.

"I don't see what's so funny about it."

"Phew…hahahaha…sorry…hahahaha…I mean…wow! How did you wind up there Haruhi?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and said, "Due to certain circumstances, Haruhi has no choice but to be in the Host Club as a Host."

Jin looked at him and frowned. "Certain circumstances?"

Haruhi explained to her how she ended up breaking an 80,000 vase that was to be put up for auction and how she was to repay the debt by working for the Host Club. Jin was shocked and surprised. She had known about Haruhi going to that rich prestigious –coughs- snooty –coughs- school but she hadn't known about the things that had happened to her there. She was out of the loop and could only exaggerate it even more. Even Hiroyuki had his mouth open so wide that a fly flew in and flew back out.

"DAMN! 80,000 dollars?!!"

"It's not much by our standards. Then again, Haruhi isn't exactly set to our standards since she is, after all, a commoner." Kyoya stated. Jin gave him a blank look.

'_Damn rich bastards.'_

"How did you meet Haruhi?" the twins asked, changing the subject. Jin and Haruhi shared a glance before going on into story time.

"Well…we met about five years ago."

"…in junior high."

_// F l A s H b A c K //_

_Five Years ago…_

_A younger Jin with shorter choppy layered hair walked down the halls of the school, holding her book bag in a way that a boy would. Her uniform skirt was longer than the usual length of a girl's uniform since she hated wearing any short skirt…well…any kind of skirt. Her bangs completely covered her eyes giving her an intimidating look. Half of the student population stayed away; that half being the female population. Her closest buddies were all guys since she didn't really act like a lady or a schoolgirl. She wasn't brilliantly smart or exceedingly intelligent as that Fujioka girl. Most of her grades consisted of B's and some C's and just one A+. The A+ plus came from her talent in the Arts/Music, a talent which she had a definite passion for. But she wasn't known as the artsy type to most people, she was known as the tough chick on campus. Most guys came to her for advice on how to give a good punch to the face and so on. She wasn't considered sweet and cute like that Fujioka girl. She wasn't considered to be a girl in general. And that was why she had developed a dislike towards the girl. And so, when they were partnered up together for a science project, she wasn't too happy with the idea of working together._

"_A frog dissection? That doesn't sound too bad. What do you think Musume-san?" Haruhi asked the taller girl beside her. Jin scowled and banged her head on the desk repeatedly. "Musume-san?"_

"…_hn…"_

_---_

_The next day, the two stood next to one another as they blankly stared at the dead stiff frog that laid on the tray. Jin put her gloves and goggles on before taking the scalpel in her hand. She poked the frog for a moment and said, "Alright then, let's cut this thing open Fujioka."_

_Haruhi looked at the girl before putting on her lab gear as well. She waited and stared at Jin again. "…um…"_

_Jin gave her the scalpel since she had no clue where to start. "…why don't you start us off."_

_Haruhi took the tool and smiled at the girl. _

_After ten minutes had passed, Haruhi had cut open the stomach of the frog and was explaining the organs within the frog to Jin. Jin pointed to one and asked Haruhi in wavering voice, "Wh-what is that called?"_

"_That's the pancreas."_

"_Hmm…" Jin said as she dropped to the floor._

_Haruhi stood in shock as she looked down at her partner who had fainted. "Musume-san!"_

_---_

"_Are you feeling better today Musume-san?" Haruhi asked the girl the next day. Jin spared her a look and shrugged. _

"…_why do you care?" she harshly replied. _

"_What do you mean? I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Haruhi said oblivious to the tone of voice Jin had used. _

_Jin stood up from her desk and roughly grabbed Haruhi by the collar. "I don't like you Fujioka. So don't bother to ask."_

_She released her and sat back down as if nothing had happened. Other students who had seen the spectacle gossiped among themselves. _

"_What's her problem?" some whispered. Haruhi looked at the girl who was now reading a book silently and then turned back and walked slowly to her desk as other students began to enter the classroom._

_---_

_After school, Haruhi stayed behind to have some extra study time in the library. As she made her way to the library, Haruhi saw a group of girls in the hallway. The girls were circling another student and were verbally attacking the poor girl. _

"_I don't like you Musume." said a very tall blonde girl._

"_What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I care."_

'_Musume-san.' Haruhi thought as she saw the said girl being slapped by another girl. _

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" Haruhi yelled out to the girls. Jin eyes widened as she saw the doe eyed girl._

"_Fujioka." she quietly said. _

"_Oh, yeah. What are you gonna do about it girl? Hit me? Don't make me laugh. You're just brains and no brawns."_

_The same girl that had slapped Jin pushed Haruhi to the ground and was about to give her a beating but didn't get the chance to since she was slammed on to the wall by Jin who also popped her one straight to the face. The other girls shrieked and ran away. The friend that was left behind cupped her face in pain and left running after them too. Haruhi looked up to see Jin who had nonchalant expression on her face. _

"_Musume-san?"she surprisingly asked. _

"_Yeah?" she responded as she helped Haruhi stand up. _

"_Why'd you do that? I thought you didn't like me."_

"_Yeah…well…you defended me and that took some guts…so…thanks for that. Plus, I was kind of angry because I blacked out over a small little frog. And the guys were giving me a hard time about it. I needed to take my anger out on something."_

_Haruhi smiled. Jin blushed slightly and mumbled another small thanks. _

_// E n D o F f L a S h B a C k //_

"…and after that…we started to talk more and became good friends." Jin said finishing the story. Silence ensued before the group began to talk again.

"That was an interesting story…huh Takashi?"

"Hm."

"So that's how you two met?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi nodded and was instantly hugged by him. "My poor daughter! You were put into such a bad situation with those mean girls!!"

"I'm not your daughter."

"I must say, you're quite a fierce girl Musume-san." Kyoya said.

"Thanks."

"Whoa…you punched another girl?" asked the twins.

"Yeah…I got suspended for 3 days since I broke the girl's nose. Hehehe…"

"And those girls didn't get any punishment for picking on you?" asked Hani while hugging Usa-chan tightly. Jin shook her head. "That's not fair."

"How did you learn to punch like that?"

"Are you serious? Dudes, I'm the only girl of this household. I had to learn how to defend myself against my brothers otherwise I would've always been tied down to floor during their small wrestling matches."

"That's true." Hiroyuki said with a grin. Jin punched his shoulder rather hard after the comment. "...ow!"

"Are you all staying over for dinner? 'Cause, honestly, I'm not sure if we have enough food for everyone." Jin asked.

The Host Club except for Haruhi stood up as Tamaki spoke for them all, "Actually, we just wanted to accompany Haruhi and meet her friend. Now that we have, we shall take our leave, princess."

"…um…okay…enough with the princess thing."

Tamaki laughed nervously and backed away slowly and made a break for it as soon as he saw the door. Jin sweatdropped and stared at the trail of dust that was left behind. Hani skipped over to Jin and gave her a hug. Jin froze at the sudden touch of affection but decided not to hurt anymore of Haruhi's friends since Tamaki seemed to be frightened of her because of it. "It was nice to meet you Jin-chan...you too Hiro-chan."

Mori gave her a bow as a goodbye and pried his cousin from the girl while one Hitachiin twin appeared to her right and the other to her left.

"You would've made an interesting new toy for us. But since we'll probably won't see you often..." Both said to her as they gave her pecks on her cheeks.

"He-hey!" was all she could say before they ran out the door.

Kyoya looked at her and gave that same fake smile he gave to his customers. "It has been a pleasure."

Jin returned the fake smile. "Likewise."

"Bye guys." Haruhi said as her friends left the shop and entered the limo that was parked outside. Jin leaned on her shoulder and grinned widely.

"So, you're a host huh? Hahahahaha…"she asked her before she went into a fit of laughter.

"Very funny."

Jin stopped her laughter and turned to face her looking very serious. "Haruhi?"

"What is it?"

"I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That was longer than the last chapter! I hope you guys liked it! It took me awhile to type this up. I should've been doing my French summer work but I had to at least do another chapter before finishing boring summer work. Hahaha…oh, well. Review if you like.**


End file.
